On Your Knees
by MelodiaRose
Summary: When Lily sees the apocalyptic invasion of New York on the news, she decides to put her gifts to good use. Lily is sarcastic, foul-mouthed and quick witted. But, God of Mischief, Loki, only thinks of this as a challenge, the goal being to make the beautiful Lily submit to his power and to ultimately, bring her to her knees.
1. Invasion

Lily sat in her living room. Blue eyes staring blankly at the TV screen that was showing images of costume clad _heroes _in New York City fighting against massive aliens that seemed to come out of a black hole in the sky.

It was all strangely surreal, she thought. That after debate for years and years about Earth being the only planet that had the capacity of life, this chaos was being shown on the international news. The civilians running for their lives as the horror unfolded before them.

"Do you think it's the end of the world?" called her grandmother from the kitchen, still cooking even while heroes and villains battled it out in the US.

"Fuck knows." Lily replied, brushing her cropped icy blonde hair from her eyes. So she could continue to watch the television, growing impatient with it all.

"Don't use that language in this house, Lillian!" The strident yet frail voice hollered from the kitchen again. Lily sighed, a smirk on her full lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily brushed off the warning and got up from the old fashioned sofa and walked towards the source of the voice. Her grandmother, Margaret, was a strong willed woman, who liked to keep busy while she ignored the rest of the world. Cooking was her favourite past-time, though it couldn't be said that it was one of her talents, but there were a few recipes that Lily could say were almost enjoyable not that she would tell her grandmother that they were anything other than mouth-watering.

Lily placed a gentle hand on her grandmother's shoulder, which was slaving over a hot oven, her wrinkled face held the features of a once beautiful woman. Her blue eyes had a sparkle of playfulness to them. Silver hair was coifed in an elegant French twist.

Margaret jumped from the contact.

"Oh! Lily, don't you sneak up on me like that!" She turned to face her granddaughter, rubbing off her hands on her cartoon dog printed apron. Margaret's eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled broadly. "You look so much like your mother - except for that ugly hunk of metal in your nose! That is something a hooligan would sport in my day!" Lily held back a laugh as her grandmother pinched her nose ring.

"Ah well, who cares what you think, old lady," joked Lily, reaching past her grandmother to grab her keys from the side.

"Where are you going?"

Lily wondered how she would put into words where she was going without upsetting her grandmother.

"I'm going to be staying with a friend in Rhode Island," Lily lied; really she'd be taking the trip from Boston to NYC. Not that Lily would worry her grandmother with that.

"That's a bit sudden," she said, taking a pie out of the oven and placing the steaming pastry on the counter.

"I forgot to mention it," Lily sat on a dining chair after finding her boots and lacing them tightly onto her feet.

"Will you be there long?" Margaret took off her oven glove and hung it on one of the nobs of the oven. Lily craned her neck to speak to her grandmother.

"Not sure, until I'm fed up of her I guess." Lily took her helmet from by the door, before roughly tugging it over her head. "I'll see you soon then, Nan."

"Drive safely, now!" called the elder woman as the door swung back on itself, leaving the silver haired woman alone. Lily strode to her Ducati Supersport 750. Her tight leather overalls provided the proper protection on her motorcycle. After kick starting the bike, Lily pulled down the visor on her helmet, fingers flexing as she revved the engine. The bike vibrating headily against the curve of her ass, Lily always did love the purr of the engine. She threw the bike off the kick stand and flew off the driveway and onto the road.

The ride would be a long one to New York, one that Lily would enjoy. She wove through the cars that were held still on the highway. Revelling in the freedom that her motorcycle gave her, yet the thrills weren't enough to hold back the thoughts that were warning Lily to turn back.

"No, god damn it. I was given these powers for a reason. It's time to use them." She growled, changing the gear for a faster one and speeding past the traffic. What should have been a four hour drive quickly became three. Lily watched the skies as they gradually became darker and unwelcoming. Lily persevered as brutal winds threatened to topple her over.

As she came to the border of the city, the roads became filled with cars that had been vacated, doors still left ajar. The city itself loomed still. Lily stopped for a moment to stare in horror at one of the hideously massive beasts that had come close to the edges of New York.

Lily felt that time was against her, there were only five heroes and if the monsters began to reach out further than Manhattan then the world was doomed. Lily pressed on, driving into the city. Twisting and turning through the chaos of the city. Monsters, humans and the debris of the initial attack became too much for Lily to continue. She reluctantly parked her Ducati and pulled off her helmet setting it on the seat. Lily began to run to the centre of the fighting. After three hours of driving, the battle was still raging. Government planes tried to bring down the airborne monstrosities, but their efforts did little to help the Avengers, as they were called.

It was as if Lily was invisible, watching the destruction of NY pass her by. Lily focused her mind; she focused her eyes to the point where particles could be seen and felt. Every atom, every subatomic particle, Lily could sense and using her mind, she could bend.

Lily focused her energy onto the largest beast that was threatening one of the Avengers, the only woman in the group. The sharp metal plates that made up its body were almost impenetrable to a human. The redheaded woman brought the monster to the rest of the Avengers. Lily followed bending the energy around her so that she could keep up with the massive reptilian alien.

She slowed down to watch from afar as a seemingly human man, grew into a giant green humanoid, with bulging muscles and an very angry demeanour. Who ran into the alien, stopping it in its path and as it nearly fell to crush the costume wearing warriors; Iron Man shot a missile into the beast sending it back with an earth shattering crash onto the ground.

Lily felt sudden warmth wash over her. She felt at peace somehow being around people who were familiar with unusual gifts that normal human beings would consider something worth dissection and experimentation.

"Human, what are you doing just standing there?!" Lily roused from her thoughts, straining her eyes through the dust and rubble to see a familiar Nordic god clad in leather and gold armour. His rugged yet handsome features and tousled blonde hair were enough for Lily to recognise him, but the armour and hammer made it obvious. This well sculpted man was none other than Thor.

A shatter of glass from the skyscraper to the left of her warned of the incoming impact of aliens smaller than the previous yet just as deadly as they rode on the equivalent of a sinister chariot that travelled at astonishing speeds through the air. They held civilians above the city skyline ready to drop them to their deaths. Lily's eyes narrowed to slits as she centred all of her energy into separating the humans from the vicious blade plated creatures. Rising her palms in front of her she brought her aura out in a glow of icy blue. With one sparkling hand she pulled the humans away from the aliens and with the other she brought the invaders down to the ground with such fury there was no way that they would have lived. Gently Lily lowered the thoroughly shaken people to safety.

"Go find shelter in the subway, stay off the streets at all costs," She advised, her aura dissipating into the air.

"Telekinetic. Nice." Lily turned towards the sarcastic yet recognisable tone of Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. She smiled. "And here I thought I was going to get some more air time. What's your name kid?"

Lily tapped her nose and winked. She turned back to eye the city sky line, looking for some sign of a source, quickly finding a pillar of blue light shooting into the sky and above it a portal to another dimension. It was in that direction that she sped off; bending the time around her so that her speed easily matched the motorcycle she coveted. She stopped short of the Stark Tower.

It was lit up like the fourth of July. Tony couldn't have asked for more attention if he screamed for it. Lily found herself speeding up again, moving through the building with unimaginable speed, the lift being far too slow for her liking. It was as she drew closer to the roof that she was thrown back, the force of it slamming her into Tony's modern and lavish kitchen. The metal was unforgiving against her back.

Lily struggled to force air back into her lungs before she gracefully stood looking for the offending enemy. Her breath caught as she took in a tall, dark green leather clad figure. His emerald eyes sparkling in amusement and a smirk tugged at his lips. She ignored the fact that his horned helmet made her wonder if it was a promise of other things.

"Strange, I'm sure I'd have remembered you out of those bumbling idiots," his eyes grew dark as he raked over the lithe yet curvaceous blonde heroine.

"And I've got no fucking idea who you are, and I'm sure I'd remember that helmet." Her sultry voice breathy and feminine it was similar to that of Marilyn Monroe. It made the tall, mischievous man's muscles tense and his smile widen.

"Of course someone as naïve as you wouldn't recognise a God now he stands before you," Lily rolled her eyes. She'd met men like this throughout her life plenty of times, all bark and no bite.

"And what makes you so special," she flirted, prowling towards the statuesque God. Cerulean eyes trained on the lusty viridian ones that grew darker the closer she came. He laughed a deep, throaty chuckle that made heat pool in the pit of Lily's stomach.

"What is your name, little one?" he questioned, amused at her fire. Lily stood before him, looking up into the face of her foe and feeling strangely at ease.

"Lily."

"Fitting." He mused, before adding, "Will you not ask for the name of the God you speak with?"

"I'm not sure I need to but, I shall humour you." She sighed, brushing a stray blonde tendril from her thick dark lashes. "What is your name, Oh majestic lord?" The god wondered why such a powerless human felt she could take that tone with him.

"Loki, God of Mischief." The power that came with those words Lily imagined made the females of his planet quake at the knees. "This is the part where you kneel."

"I do not kneel to power hungry self-absorbed men such as you. Especially ones that think it's a good idea to invade my planet." Oh how Loki wanted to prove this girl wrong. How he wanted to see her on her knees. And he made an oath to himself that he would bring this human to fall to her knees at his glory.


	2. Cold Blood

Loki's mischievous grin widened, showing Lily his straight white teeth. His green eyes bright, yet Lily couldn't quite place emotion in the look. She was quite close to him now, staring up at him with a defiant glare. She was so close in fact that the warmth his body radiated could be felt.

Lily tensed as she felt hands graze up her hips from behind her, before pulling her roughly into a hard male body. Lily growled under her breath, craning her neck to see who had had the guts to _touch_ her. Her eyes widened, as she processed that Loki was behind her yet he was also in front of her. _God of mischief, he said. _Lily's eyes glowed for a fraction of a second before both Loki and his doppelganger flew in opposite directions from her, the clone vanishing on contact with the floor. The raven haired God raised from the floor with such grace that in that moment Lily could believe he was of the divine.

Loki's eyes narrowed in curiosity. She hadn't even moved and yet she was able to force him to the ground. Magic was his initial conclusion, but a human with magic was impossible. Magic was only used by deities, such as himself. For a human to have the capability of magic would be a substantial achievement, especially magic of that calibre.

"Witch," He hissed, coming close once again emerald eyes locked onto sapphire ones with dark humour.

"Actually, it's just telekinesis." She stated as a matter of fact, her face indifferent.

"What are you?" he wondered mostly to himself but also to her.

This threw Lily off guard; well of course she was human. Wasn't she? She had once thought the same question Loki had asked frequently debating her humanity, if she was some monster in a guise. A witch? Perhaps. But with research into the matter it was apparent that her mind was more developed than the average human. She could do things that very few could do. Lily had taken the time to improve her rare skills to the point where she doubted she could be bested.

"I'm just a very gifted human." She smirked; Loki's confusion over her powers pleased her. At that moment, the glass windows that made up the front of the tower shattered, as the huge green hulking giant smashed through them. Lily could see from his face that talking would not be an option, as he tore past her to Loki, his massive feet crushing the marble floor.

Loki was thrown rather spectacularly against the wall, his gold horned helmet falling to the floor with a metallic twang. He quickly rose before the Hulk came to hit him again - throwing his arms out as if to stop the massive beast.

"_Enough_!" He yelled, his face contorted in anger, "You are all beneath me! I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-!" It appeared Lily's first observation of the green giant was correct; he definitely did _not_ want to talk. Loki was slammed back and forth across the floor by his legs, and just when Lily thought the rather amusing spectacle was finished the beast threw in a few more swings for good measure.

Lily had to hold back a laugh at Loki's face as he lay in the crater that the Hulk had made in his violence. His breathing was laboured.

"Puny God," proclaimed the hero as he stalked off, apparently quite sure that the Norse God would not be getting up. That was the icing on the cake for Lily, who practically burst into hysterical laughter - tears welling up in her eyes from the hilarity.

"Well, that was a fucking spectacular display of your magical prowess, Oh God of Mischief." She called to the rather shaken man.

"Do not mock me." He growled, with eyes like daggers as he climbed out of the broken mass of glossy marble. Lily rested her hand on her hip, seemingly bored of his broken record of self-worth.

"Are you quite done with this 'I'm better than everyone' bullshit?" She sighed before taking seat at a modern bar stool, watching with mirth as his eyes filled with fire. "And before you begin ranting about it again, I have a question for you."

Loki stilled. He wondered why he didn't just put her in her place now. Be merciless with the girl, force her on to her knees and worship him as he so rightfully deserved. But his curiosity got the better of this one. He motioned for her to continue.

"Why are you here?" She asked, quirking an arched brow at him.

Many answers to that question came to Loki - Revenge being the most definitive answer, but also the need for acceptance from the All Father. Loki's birth right, his throne and kingdom had been denied and so he sought another realm to call his own, Midgard had been an obvious choice, the fact that his brother and nemesis, Thor had a love for this realm only fuelled the decision.

"I am in Midgard to claim my throne, girl."

"You're fucking throne? What makes you think that the human race would like being ruled over by an alien with an ego?" Lily was dead serious, her blue eyes cold and calculating. She disliked the idea of Loki taking over the planet and driving her people to despair.

"I care not for how the Midgardians take my ruling; I shall be ruthless to ensure they will bow to me."

"And that in itself is the reason you shall not succeed." Loki stared hard at the blonde human, as if trying to see into her mind and discover her reasoning for those words.

"Elaborate." He drew closer to Lily, his height towering over her, regardless of the fact that she was quite tall for a female.

"Humans will fight you. You will never oversee a peaceful world. There will always be a rebellion; there will be a revolution, regardless of how hard you are on us. We will always fight you."

"That would make it all the more enjoyable; I do love a good massacre." Loki smirked at Lily's disgusted reaction. Memories wavered in Lily's mind, distressed faces of loved ones, crying, screaming. Blood on everything, on her hands, her face. Tainting her family as she crushed their organs with her mind, more crimson spilling from their mouths from the force as lungs filled and life left their eyes. Soulless bodies dropping to the floor.

"Then you have no idea of what a true massacre is." She replied, her voice haunted and monotonous. This quirked curiosity in Loki, of course he knew of massacre. He had led massacres; there was widespread panic in Midgard from his will and his army of the Chitauri. "You should know guilt and remorse, Loki if you have taken part in a massacre of innocent people."

"No one is innocent." Lily's eyes widened. This man was evil, twisted and damaged. Someone must have hurt him terribly for the God to feel and think in such a way. And Lily pitied him. She knew of pain, she knew of betrayal.

"It seems we may be more alike than I would like, Loki. I wonder who could have hurt you enough to make you this vengeful." Lily looked into his eyes which were now hidden beneath a cold, mask of indifference. "Was it your family? A close friend? You spoke about your claim to a throne. Were you betrayed or lied to?"

This sparked anger in Loki, his long fingers snapping up to curl around the delicate neck of the human female. How dare her. How dare his brother, his father, even his mother? How could they mistreat him, to deceive him for hundreds of years while Loki believed he had the right to the throne of Asgard. He knew nothing different. He had not even an inkling of the truth before it was all too clear. Loki was the last of the Ice Giants. He was saved from the battle by the Allfather. He was taken in and made a prince. He was treated as family. Never had Loki felt such betrayal, such anger and this was why he would fight for what he worked and fought for in Asgard, because it had gone on too long for him to ever give up.

Lily choked out as Loki's fingers gripped tighter. He watched her struggle for breath. Her hands clawing at his own in a desperate attempt for him to let her go. Loki watched with a grin as her fight became weaker and weaker. Her eyes growing void of light, until they clouded over, the crystalline blue dull and lifeless. Her body completely limp. He released her, feeling a strange sense of anguish instead of the usual dark humour as her crumpled figure fell to the ground.

Loki stepped away from the body of the once bright and energetic telekinetic , before turning away completely to continue his battle with those troublesome Avengers.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Loki spun on his heel, watching as Lily's form shone blue, rising from the ground to levitate in the air. Her eyes glowing menacingly, fixed on the God of Mischief. She lifted her palm out in front of her, as the hand rose Loki felt his body rise with it. He was shocked at the strength of her ability.

"I have underestimated you, Lily."

"Of course you fucking have." She glowered at him, before slowly closing her hand into a fist. Loki felt his chest constrict painfully. Then as if she had caught herself doing something despicable, she swung her hand away, Loki flying in the same direction.

Lily clutched at her chest, eyes squeezed shut. She tried as hard as she could not to let that part of her come out. The first time it ever happened was when her parents were murdered. She had gone on a rampage, seeing herself from inside her own head as she tore people limb from limb with her own telekinetic power. It was more than enough to tip her into a depression she feared she would never return from. Luckily with the help of her grandmother, she had recovered. Lily calmed her ragged breaths, landing on the ground. Relaxing her posture and standing tall once again.

Loki stood, brushing off dust and rumble from his tailor made princely robes. Eying the Midgardian with an amused glint as he righted the collar of his armour.

"Do you always look so delectable when you try to act menacing?" He joked. Lily glared in reply. Her arms folded over her chest. "That only makes you look-"

"Hush!" Lily turned to the window watching as the massive metal plated aliens fell from the sky. She rushed over the balcony and with wide eyes spied the aliens on the ground toppling over. They had won!

"It appears Loki that you are defeated."

"Impossible," he grumbled, storming over to stare at his fallen allies. "Again my right as king is denied and stolen from me and by mere mortals no less!"

Lily quirked an arched brow at the Asgardian. "Still tooting your horn about that then?"

"Tooting my horn? What a ridiculous Midgard expression."

"If you don't wish to be caught and then probably locked up for eternity I suggest you go and like pronto." Lily looked over the side of the balcony watching as a rather beaten up gang of Avengers ran into the building.


End file.
